


Twilight sage and the white dragon

by spidereye



Series: Prophets and legecy's [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Bad Volemort, Goodish Malfoy's, M/M, stupid Granger, stupid Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidereye/pseuds/spidereye
Summary: Three Powers-That-Be watch the world and their champion become a new Lord of Magic that has not been seen since the time before Merlin. A new King rises along with a Kingmaker. The Boy-Who -Lives full fills his destiny





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I stole at lot sorry Mrs Rowling. As usual non of the charatures or the original story belong to me in any shape or form.

Hogwarts had many secrets. Secret passages, secret rooms, secret artifices and secret creatures so many secrets. But one secret was the most important of them all and the most surprising. There were in fact five houses and five founders instead of four. 

As we all know the magical world is built on the foundations of balance yin and yang if that is what you wish to call it or in their terms Light wizards and Dark wizards. The Hogwarts housing system was built on this idea. Two houses for the light and two for the dark. Hufflepuff and Griffindor were for those who followed the light with emotions, good intentions and honesty bringing light and order to the world. Ravenclaw and Slytherin were to house the dark who used brains, intellect and cunning to stop the world stagnating.

What was forgotten there was a fifth founder. Khamai, Mer, Loen joined the founders half way through the construction of Hogwarts and mainly stayed in the back ground helping the other four subtly integrating his ideas in to the structure. For his help they named a fifth legacy after him and its sign was a Chameleon. 

Over the next few centuries the balance of light and dark rose and fell in a predictable pattern. Hero's and villains came and went some rising to great heights others flashed briefly then died un- memorable deaths. Then things started to go wrong and rules started to break down as the old ways of the balance were forgotten as muggle ideas and ethics started to influence the Wizarding world and those who were not chosen by the higher powers took up their powers corrupting them for their own gain. Light wizards were not truly light and Dark wizards were not just dark but evil as well. The concept of the dark changed and was classified as “evil” as well as all who used it powers willing or not. The light became “good” and both started to gain power they should never have touched in the first place. 

Horcrux's were made, Philosophers stones were forged, rules were made separating the divide between sentient beings and humans. The deep magic began to shift and Hogwarts' foundations shuddered at it's touch. A prediction was made and held in the Department of Mysteries.

About eleven years later a small boy blow out the candles on his sand cake and sang sadly under his breath a quiet happy birthday song through chattering teeth that spoke of the cold in the shack where he lay on the floor.

…............................................................................................................................................................

Harry looked around at Diagon alley taking every thing in that he saw. He was unsure how he felt as he stood in the shadow of the giant Hagrid. Thoughts and feeling mushed around his head as a totally alien world spread out before him. It was almost like stepping foot on a previously undiscovered planet. 

“Well 'arry. I guess we need t' go get some of that money ya parents left you I suppose.”

Harry nodded slightly and followed Hagrid to an imposing building with a nasty warning inscribed in large letters so no one could miss them. Hagrid muttered some thing about people being mad to rob the place and some such but Harry's eyes were focused on the first sentient non human creatures he had ever seen. Goblin's were just as he had imagined them in his dreams. They were short, and sharp as razors as if they could see through every thing. One of the goblin's bowed to him and he automatically bowed back. For all their looks Harry knew that he could trust them with his life if necessary. 

They made their way to his vault and back out again after Hagrid had done what ever he was supposed to do. The same goblin who had bowed to him before bowed to him again and Harry slightly flustered bowed back,

“ Here 'arry how come the head of the bank just bowed to you?”

Harry just shrugged face blank. How was he supposed to know any thing like that? It was not as if he could read minds or any thing.

“Not much of a talker are you? Well no matter when you get sorted in to your house you will feel more settled. Well.. unless it is Slytherin. Then you'd be in trouble. But not to worry both your parents were in Griffindor so most likely you'd be put in there too.”

Inside Harry's head uncomplimentary thoughts of Hagid's bigotry surfaced but through years of practice at keeping his mouth shut and his face blank none of them showed through. He quite liked his new robes when Madam Malkin had finally finished with him. He also was having thoughts about what the blond haired boy had spewed out. It seemed that which house you could be placed in was a lot more important than He first thought and he was not happy at the thought that never mind where he was placed there would be trouble. He hated trouble.

Hagrid still had not returned from where ever he had gone and Harry's money was burning a hole in his pocket. He looked up and down the street and remembered some thing. He was allowed a pet and He also remember that there was a pet shop just down the street from him. He informed Madam Malkin of his plans if Hagrid came looming um looking for him and headed to the shop.

The shop was larger than it looked from the out side and was deafening. Animals of every kind squawked, barked, meowed, hissed, sang and one even made a noise like a blocked drain all at once. Harry hated loud sounds and almost turned around and head out the door but he wanted some thing he could have of his own so he walked farther in to the shop. His first thought was he wanted an owl but as he studied them he decided they would be to much hassle. He continued deeper in to the shop moving in to the more tropical animal en-closers. He nodded to some of the bigger snakes in greeting who nodded back from their heated rocks. They were close to what he thought he wanted but not quite.

It was not until he had nearly reached the end of the reptile section that he felt a tug in the back of his mind. He moved closer to some of the cages and the tug got stronger as he looked at the few cages in front of him. There were several different types of lizards lounging on tree branches and what looked like miniature dragons with out wings bathing under the artificial light and heat spell that were above their cages. 

One in particular caught his attention. It was about the size of his fore arm and a dark blue colour that seem to change to an emerald green where the light caught it. It had a frill of dark red around it neck and it was looking at him piercingly. Harry gulped and took a step back. The dragon lizard seemed to glare at him and shook it's head. Harry slowly took a step forward and a feeling of almost amusement came from the reptile. 

“What seems to interest you young men?”

Harry nearly had a heart attack as he spun around to face who ever was behind him. It was one of the shop assistants that patrolled the cages to make sure the animals were healthy and well cared for. His heart still beating rapidly Harry pointed at the now innocent looking lizard in it's glass box,

“That one.”

“Hmm. I don't think I've seen that one before must be a new one that was brought in. Here I'll get it out for you to have a closer look if you wish.”

Harry nodded and the assistant open the top and reached in. The lizard did not seem happy and bared it's teeth or maybe fangs. The shop assistant with drew his hand,

“Wait a minute I think I will go and get some handling gloves.”

Harry noticed the box was still open and the lizard now the assistant had gone was nearly out of the cage ready to jump. Harry reacted quickly as the lizard jumped towards him claws out hooking on to his clothes as Harry's hand steadied it eye to eye. 

“Well, it seems to like you young man.”

Harry really wished that the assistant would stop sneaking up on him it could not be good for his nerves. The lizard hissed in annoyance at Harry's sudden movement,

“Well do you like him? Cages for reptiles are just over here as well as some pre-spelled heat and light rocks.”

Harry had just finished paying for all the things needed and was thinking about what to do next. The lizard was draped comfortable along his neck and shoulders it's tail wrapped around Harry's upper arm making sure it did not fall off. When a hand landed on top of his head,

“Here 'arry what you doin 'ere? I thought you were supposed to be getting your robes fixed?”

Harry really wished people would stop trying to make his hair turn white as he turned around to the large man behind him,

“I finished.”

Hagrid stroked his beard looking a bit lost as he studied the boy,

“Yer well. Took slightly longer that I should have I suppose. But you should not wonder off like that might have gotten lost. Right um I was going to buy you an owl but only allowed one pet in school so I guess I'll get you summit else later. I picked up the rest of your stuff all is needed now is ya wand.”

He followed his large companion out in to the street and in to an old dusty shop that looked like it had not been cleaned in years. Harry's hands twitched, Aunt Petunia would have had a fit and locked Harry up forever if she saw that much dust in her house even the attic where they had locked him up in several times when they had guests over and the cupboard was to public to keep him in. 

An old man started to poke at him with a measuring tape muttering some thing about different wands and their properties. Interested Harry paid attention and this seemed to please the old man even though he did throw a few dark looks at the pink umbrella Hagrid was unconvincingly trying to hide from the others sharp view. 

Several wands were pushed in to his hands with no effect. As the pile grew longer the old man seemed to get happier,

“Ooh your a difficult one aren’t you. A real challenge. I've not had some one like you in a long time. Ah I've got an idea maybe........”

The old man rushed in to the lines of wands on the shelves and Harry sighed impatiently. The dust was getting to his nose and he was having a hard time not exploding in to a violent sneezing fit. The man was soon back holding a case,

“Here try this one. It is 11” of holly wood with a phoenix feather core. Considering your history this could well be the one.”

Harry frowned,

“What do you mean?”

“ There is only one other wand like this one ever made. It's brother gave you that scar. It is a powerful wand Mr Potter give it a wave and see what happens.”

Harry reached out to take it as both men leaned forward in anticipation. Something felt wrong and Harry let his hand drop to his side,

“I don't like it. It feels wrong.”

“Nonsense you have not even touched it yet. Pick it up and give it a wave.”

Harry just shook his head refusing to touch the stick. The old man looked almost angry at the refusal. But placed the wand away on a near by desk,

“Well if you can feel which wand is right for you go ahead and look but I can guaranty that that wand is the best for you Mr Potter.”

Harry shrugged and the old man gestured at the stacks of wands lining the walls.

“Go ahead and pick then.”

Harry slowly moved into the shelves trying to focus on the odd feeling he was getting. His lizard shifted slightly tongue flicking out is to taste the air it head moving in the direction Harry was moving. He move to where the felling was strongest and almost subconsciously his hand shot out and grasped a wand box from the shelf,

“This one.”

He took the wand back to the waiting pair and gave the box for inspection,

“Let me see. Rowan 12” with a Pukka tail hair soaked in tiger and Chinese dragons blood and tears. Good for transfiguration and charms as well as runes if needed. Well give it a wave and prove me wrong.”

Harry waved and rain of multi coloured light sprang from the tip dazzling the trio. Harry felt incredibly healthy and happy as he watched the beams of light circle the room. He felt a tug a disappointment as the lights died out. His lizard hissed in approval.

“Well it seems you proved me wrong Mr Potter. Maybe you should think about making wands when you finish school. That want will be 30 gallons please. Oh and Hagrid tell Dumbledore that no payment is necessary at this time for his commissioned object.”

They left the shop and made their way to the Leaky Cauldron where Harry was to spend the night before going to the station to catch the Hogwarts express the next day. Hagrid gave instructions on how to get to the station and left saying he needed to report to the headmaster.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore sat in his office gazing over his desk at the large man in front of him,

“So your telling me that not all went according to plan twice. Not only did he not pick the wand I had made for him at a very high price that could have helped him defeat Tom Riddle. He also wondered off by him self and brought him self a lizard with due to the rules disallowed you to present him with the owl with I personally picked for him to allow me to track his communications and help gain his trust.”

“Um yers.”

“All right then, it can be worked around. Did you at least get the packet from the bank like I asked?”

Hagrid pawed through his pockets for a couple of minute before bringing the packet out and handing it to the aged professor,

“And Harry's Gringotts vault key if you please. If he does not realise how much money he has it might be easier to help him be guided in the future if he starts having ideas of his own.”

Hagrid started to search his pockets again dumping various oddments on Dumbledore's desk to the others annoyance. Hagrid frowned and started to dig deeper in the his coat,

“I'm sure I put it here some where. Hold on a minute Headmaster I defiantly have it in here some where.......”

Dumbledore swore silently under his breath as a clump of what looked like mouldy dog biscuits landed on his lap.

Harry lay on his bed his lizard resting on his chest and on arm holding a small golden key to the light examining it. So He was finally free of his horrible relatives and had some money, enough he calculated to live freely for a while or at least till he was done with this new school how ever long that would take. It was a good thing he had learned to pick pockets after he had not eaten for three days as a punishment for something or other. He did not trust any thing any more due to his up bring and even though Hagrid seemed friendly enough, He was not some one Harry felt he could grow to tolerate. 

It was midnight when Harry's reluctantly put down the book on basic runes He was reading and turned the light off ready for the day ahead of him. So much to learn and so little time. Harry was determined not to go in to this new world blind and ignorant. Too many people had had to much power over him already and made his life a living hell.

Harry woke up the next morning with a weight on his chest and a soft purring sound coming from underneath the covers. He lifted them to find a black cat staring back at him purring softly. WTF where was his lizard? The cat yawned and blinked before stretching and dissolving back into the pet Harry had brought from the shop. Now that was seriously awesome his pet could change shape. His mouth turned up slightly in happiness. His pet needed a name,

“I think Whisper is a good one for you little one. What do you think?”

The sudo-lizard cocked it's head as if in thought than nodded slightly in agreement. Harry's lips twitched upward again. He was sure that this was no ordinary magical beast as it seemed to be able to understand him perfectly. He reluctantly got out of bed and made his mornings absolutions before heading down for breakfast. Whisper attached firmly around his neck and shoulders.

He reached the station no problem after the inn keeper ordered him a taxi but problems started when he went to look for the actual station. Platform 9 ¾ was know where in sight, He sighed. Life could not be simple could it. He thought for a minute, Diagon Alley was hidden behind a wall maybe the platform was the same. He looked around trying to guess where it might be hidden. Whisper shifted on his shoulders and tasted the air for a few moments. The lizards head swung to stare pointedly at a large pillar about 3/4th down the platform and nodded to it. 

Harry approached it and brought his wand out to see if a portal would activate the same way as the Alley. He touched the bricks with his wand which disappeared through the barrier. Harry nodded in satisfaction and gave his pet a lizard treat before pushing his trolley in to the invisible space. As soon as he reached the other side and was looking around he was nearly knocked over by a bunch of people with red hair swarming through after him. He twisted his trolley and just managed to escape swearing under his breath at the rabble. 

Not wanting to get caught by any bystanders or get in to any accidents he quickly boarded the train dragging his luggage in to an empty compartment and closing the door. Finally seated he settled down and brought out one of the books he had not finished reading last night and opened it. Just then a tentative knock on the door made Harry frown in annoyance,

“Come in.”

One of the red heads he had nearly been in an accident with sidled in to the compartment looking around,

“Sorry to bother you. Can I sit in here the rest of the train if full and this is the only place left?”

Harry grunted and nodded to a seat before trying to go back to his book. After a few minutes Harry looked up from his book to see his companion staring at him google eyed,

“Blimey, your Harry Potter aren't you. I can see your scar and everything. Bloody hell I'm sitting in the same place as Harry Potter just wait till the others find out they will be so jealous of me.”

Harry was in two minds. One was to ignore his fellow passenger and carry on reading or give the stranger his two minutes of fangirling and hope he got it out of his system before they reached the school. He really did not like being stared at and made a fuss of but he supposed he had to get used to it as He was supposedly shockingly famous in this world from what he had read. He gave a tight smile at the boy,

“Yes that is my name but I really don't know what the fuss is about. I don't remember a thing about it and only what I was told recently. I have been living with non magical people so news of what happened to me is not something I have thought about.”

The other boy opened and closed his mouth a few times before shutting up and Harry returned to his book for a couple of minute before the the other started talking again,

“So what is it like living in the muggle world? I bet you have never heard of Quiddich. I love Quiddich it is the best game ever. Tell you what I'll go through the rules with you if you want it is dead interesting. Oh my name is Ron by the way, Ron Weasley.”

Harry sighed a put away his book some people could not take a hint that some one did not want to talk. He thought of how to shut the other up as the red head waved his hands excitedly and made gestures with them trying to explain (badly) the rules of Quiddich. Whisper crawled on to his lap and Harry absent-mindedly stroked the frilled head and reached in to his coat for the lizard snacks trying to block out the noise the other boy was making.

“Cool lizard you have there I've never seen one like it before what type is it?”

Harry shrugged and continued to stroke it head gently,

“I wish I had a cool pet like that all I have is a mangy old rat that used to belong to my brother Percy. Here I'll show you. George and Fred taught me a spell do you want to see it?”

Harry's interest peaked at the thought of seeing actual magic and he nodded. Ron brought out a battered wand and started to point it at the seemingly dead rat. Whispers eyes swivelled towards the comatose rodent on Ron's lap in hunger. Harry quickly brought out some more Lizard treats and Whisper settled back on his lap eating contentedly.

Just then the door flew open and a sad looking boy and a fuzzy hair girl burst in,

“Have you seen a toad any where? Neville has lost his. Oh your doing magic I see show me. I'm Hermione Granger by the way.”

“Hello I'm Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter. I was trying but I don't think the spell works very well. Look. Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow. See nothing!!!”

The girl turned to Harry,

“Are you really Harry Potter? I have read all about you in several books."I know all about you, of course -- I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern  
Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.”

Harry winced inwardly he was really starting to get tired of this ridiculous fan clubbing business. 

He nodded,

“Any way nice to meet you both but I have got to help Neville find his toad. I will see you at school we should be arriving soon.”

With that she swept out of the room leaving the boys in silence. Ron started to babble again this time about the recent visitors as Harry blocked out the noise again. He tuned in again when Ron mentioned some thing about a break in at the bank, 

“Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles -- someone tried to rob a high security vault."

Harry stared.

"Really? What happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

Harry turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You Know-Who was mentioned. He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying. Harry sank deep in to his thoughts as Ron started to rant on about Quiddich again.

Finally having enough Harry excused him self and went to get changed in to his school uniform. He came back to pick up his stuff just as the train pulled in to the station. He said firm good bye to Ron who looked like he wanted to latch on to him as he got off the train but Harry quickly lost himself in the crowds exiting the station. Following a familiar bellow that informed all first years to come to him. Harry nodded to Hagrid who greeted him in a slightly shifty way and they all quickly climbed on to the boats that were indicated to them. 

Harry swiftly climbed in to a boat that already had three people in. He really did not want to get stuck with Ron again and settled him self next to a blond boy who looked at him strangely,

“I heard Harry Potter was on the train but I did not believe it. I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Gyole. I came to look for you earlier but only found a Weasley drooling looking brain dead in a cabin by himself.”

Harry's lips twitched at the description of his previous companion. Seeing the look Draco's mouth twitched as well,

“You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there if you wish. You will be needing some sort of clue on how to survive if what I hear is true. The muggle world is vastly different to ours and people will want to take advantage of your fame.”

Harry nodded slowly at the sense the blond was making. There was still so much he did not know and so when the other offered his hand Harry touched it lightly with his own to seal the agreement. Allies could come in very useful and Draco seemed to have a good head on his shoulders even if his previous remarks at the clothes shop seemed bigoted. But Harry was learning that it was just the normal to judge people by their house not just a select few who were idiots.

Harry really liked the look of the castle and stared at it until the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco took his hand and help him off the boat and made their way in to the castle where a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought  
was that this was not someone to cross. Professor McGonagall lead them in to a small room off from the Great hall and started to give instructions on how to behave and what to expect when they entered the Great Hall. Harry paid close attention to what she had to say,

“Draco do you know how we will get sorted?”

“Yes all you have to do is go and put a magical hat on your head and it will tell you where to go. My father said that I should have no problem getting in to Slytherin as I am so much like him. He also said that you can make a choice if you have a preference and there is a high chance that the hat will comply.”

Harry nodded slowly in understanding but kept his opinions to him self. To be honest none of the houses appealed to him at all except maybe be Ravenclaw but even from what he had read about the houses in Hogwarts, A History but did not really feel like he belonged to any of them. 

The teacher had arrived back and was shooing them in to the hall. Harry looked around and saw a stool with a hat on it. Draco had been right after all. They all lined up and Harry's eyes rounded at the beauty of the Great Hall. Magic was fantastic He thought and was determined to one day be able to make a room in his house just like the roof that shone with stars above him. The hat moved and a voice came out of it.

Harry listened with interest to the talking hat describing the different houses and their dubious virtues. He had a sudden nasty thought. The rest of his so called life was to be put in the hands of a talking piece of cloth in the shape of a hat that should have been in the bin years ago. Well he would soon see about that. Names were starting to be called and he watched the faces of hope, disparagement, fear and wonder on this year groups faces as they were called. At last his name was called and with a grim look across his face he to his seat on the stool and the hat covered his eyes,

^Well, well, well, finally a legacy has finally arrived.^

^What?^

^Shush. I am trying to work out where to put you. You have a most unusual mind Mr Potter. A lot of damage in there but extremely clever and your magic very powerful just like I expected. You have been much talked about in the magic world and not just by the humans...  
Any way it seems you are not ready to come in to your birth right just yet. Things need to happen Mr Potter, Yes many things you will change and maybe for the better. The headmaster wishes to put you in Griffindor.

^Don't you dare put me with those loud mouths.^

^Oh? Griffindor could make you great Mr Potter. A good path for the future and a good reputation for your future successes?^

^I don't care what others think. My life, my choice. I will not have a my life ruined even farther by a ruined, smelly piece of flannel. I've had a shit life and this appears to be the only time I can make a decision for my self. I choose Slytherin because I have already some people who are willing to be my allies and that I can stand to be five minutes with.^

^But Mr Potter you could make just as good allies in Griffindor if not better ones. You could even make some life long friends just like you used to dream of before your relatives broke your mind.^

Harry's mind went blank for a moment remembering those dreams before reality reset it's self and his normal cold mind reasserted it's self. He calmly reached up and pulled the surprised sorting hat off his head and calmly announced,

“Slytherin.”

Dead silence reined over the hall as the 'boy who lived' calmly took his seat at the silver and green marked table. Everybody's eyes were fixed on the 11 year old boy who pointedly ignored them all. He raised an eye brow at the gaping witch and she quickly pulled her self together at the reproving stare. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and started to read names off the list again.

He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him a worried frown. Harry looked blankly back. And there, in the centre of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from a book he had read about dragons blood. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry spotted Professor Quirlell, too, the nervous young man  
from the Leaky Cauldron who Hagrid had introduced him too. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple urban.

And now there were only three people left to be sorted. 

"Thomas, Dean,"

"Turpin, Lisa," 

Then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers under the table in hope that the boy would be as far away from him as possible and a second later the hat had shouted, 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

 

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was smiling but every one could see his mind was some where else, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there,

"Welcome. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!”

Harry turned away from the crazy old man and gazed at the table. There was food everywhere. More food than he had seen in his entire life. Whisper wriggled on his shoulders obviously tasting the air with his tongue. Harry blinked and tentatively reached out for a chicken leg afraid it would disappear. The Dursley's had never fed him food like this before. They claimed that good food was wasted on him. He slowly grasped the leg and took a small bite out of it. He closed his eyes at the exquisite taste that washed through his mouth,

“Hay Potter, have you never eaten a drum stick before?”

Harry turn and looked at Draco's confusion at the rapture that must have shown on his face,

“No I haven't. The people I lived with did not consider feeding me well as it cost money.” 

Draco's reply to that remark was obscene and disbelieving. The others on the table who overheard Harry's bland reply hissed in out rage at his statement. It was soon remedied as a girl who had been sitting on the other side of him grabbed his plate and started filling it with goodies from the table and shoved it down in front of the startled boy,

“Hi I'm Pansy Parkinson, here try these dishes they might suit your taste. Slytherin's stick together. If you have trouble with anyone here especially Griffindor's, tell me and I'll hex their bits off.”

Harry's lips twitched upwards at the kind offer and Whisper let out a purring hiss at the kind gesture,

“Thankyou Miss Parkinson, I will remember that in the future. I hope I can some day return the offer when I know a few more spells.”

Pansy nodded and the rest of the table tactfully did not ask any more questions as Harry dug in to his food passing Whisper different morsels to nibble on as well. The puddings came and went with out Harry touching them. His sweet tooth had been permanently broken after he had watched his cousin over the years devour such things like a pig and it turned his stomach.

Harry, who was starting to feel overfull and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with shiny black hair, a eagle nose, and pale skin. It happened very suddenly. The eagle-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes -- and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead. Harry hissed under his breath not wanting the others to see that he was in pain. Unfortunately Pansy had been keeping a eye on him,

"What is it?" 

"N-nothing."

The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look -- a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all.

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"

One of the older boys from the table answered,

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions and the head of our house --but everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again. Harry did notice though that the head master was shooting him looks and frowning. As it looked like everybody had finished eating Dumbledore stood up and made a short speech about some of the basic rules all the while shooting Harry subtle looks that the young boy strove to ignore. Finally they were all sent to bed and the Slytherin's followed their Prefects down into a series of tunnels and to a tapestry.

The tapestry had in the centre a huge snake that seemed to constantly be devouring it's tail. It's eyes studied the mass of children in front of it with a cunning look as if it wanted to eat them. Some of the first years paled at the look but the older students seemed to ignore the ferocious stare,

“The password is 'Attor' (Old English for 'poison or venom)”

The snake hissed around it's mouthful and the tapestry became transparent showing an opening that lead through to the rooms beyond. They all stepped through and gazed about the room. The Prefect pointed to different features in the common room and the different doors leading out of it. Finally the first years were pointed to a door that lead to their bedrooms. Two people to one room as there was always less Slytherin's chosen due to the founders high standards so there was plenty of room unlike the other houses they were told. 

One of the Prefect's read off the room allocations and Harry was gratified that he and Draco Malfoy were assigned to the same room together. Each room was quite spacious and had a basic wash room attached to each one with a shower, toilet and a sink. There was a shared wash room as well with a huge bath and other amenities if one wanted to socialise while washing. Draco made some disparaging remarks about lack of space but Harry ignored them in favour of realising at last he had a real bed and he could finally keep himself clean when ever he wanted. 

After a quick wash with real hot water Harry was feeling exhausted and saying a quick good night to Draco fell in to a very good night's sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledore sat in his office savagely chewing on the end of his beard. Things had gone badly pear shaped in regards too Harry Potter. He stared balefully at his desk as if it was to blame for things not turning out the way he wanted. The boy was supposed to be meek and downtrodden, desperate for friends and good recognition. He was supposed to weak willed and unsure of himself craving guidance from those who were older and wiser that himself. Namely Dumbledore. He cursed the Dursley's for their incompetence and not following his instructions in making the boy unable to function with out help. From what he had seen the boy was the total opposite to what he had imagined him to be. Strong willed and independent with a distinct look of intelligence in his eyes. This was not good at all. 

Dumbledore cursed under his breath and spat out a clump of hair where he had chewed his beard through. He would wait and find out just what he was dealing with after Madam Pomfrey had done a proper physical and physiological analysis on the boy as was required by law for all those who had come from the muggle world. He stroked his beard which was now a little shorter and reached for a lemon acid drop and popped it in to his mouth.

…............................................................................................................................................................

Quiet words followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory the next day. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. Harry wished they wouldn't, because he was trying to concentrate on finding his way to classes. It annoyed him tremendously but it seemed to please Draco and Pansy who walked either side of him soaking up the attention while informing Harry on some of the laws, rules and traditions of the magical world. Crabbe and Gyole walking behind the trio like body guards as they went from class to class which put people off actually talking to him for which he was glad.

Classes were a whirlwind of activities and Harry's was glad his mind was as sharp it was or he would have been totally lost in the castle and in the lessons amongst those who had lived in the wizarding world all their lives even with Draco and Pansy's help. A lot of the attitudes from the muggle world seemed to be totally absent here in the wizarding world. Nudity for example seemed to be really lax at least between the same sexes. 

Harry had woken up with the noise of his room mate moving about the room. He opened his eyes and reached for his glasses to see a very nice looking backside wriggling bent over a trunk. He blinked as Draco stood up not in the least embarrassed giving Harry a morning greeting and full view of a very nice body before slowly getting dressed. Harry had quickly moved to the shower too take care of his morning absolutions glad that he was at least was wearing some thing as not to show his juvenile reaction to seeing another naked person which Harry found a little strange as he had never reacted to another person like this before.

A couple of days later after he had settled in a nice little routine of classes and extra study, one of the Prefect's handed Harry a short note asking him to report to the infirmary after the last lesson of the day for his introductory check up by the school nurse. Harry check his schedule and made a note of it as it was after potions. Potions was interesting from the books Harry had read, He was unsure about the teacher though. He had seen Professor Snape in the common room several time but the older man seemed to be avoiding him for some reason. Harry was not really bothered as it was none of his business so he ignored the other as well. But this was the first lesson Harry had with him and Harry had a feeling there was going to be a problem.

The class took their places as Snape glided in to the class room and took his place at the front. His eyes raked the classroom with a look of frustration and disgust. His lips twisted in dislike at the array of Griffindor's and he turned his gaze on his own house,

“You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you  
will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't  
as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

His eyes ripped in to his students as if he could see in to their very souls and found them all unworthy of the gifts he was going to bestow on them. His eyes alighted on Harry and narrowed,

“I will not tolerate ignorance or any ones sense of entitlement never mind what they may have done in the past. Break the rules and you will be punished to the full extent of my powers.”

His eyes board in to Harry's who looked blankly back. He was used to receiving such looks of hate and loathing from his Uncle and Aunt and had long since become immune to such things,

“Now I am sure that our resident celebrity can start the lesson by answering a few questions. Mr Potter. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry thought for a moment,

“What is the ratio of the ingredients for the concoction?”

Snape's eyes narrow and his lips curled in hate,

“If you can not answer that question Mr Potter I suggest you don't say any thing. I do not appreciate back chat from any one even if it from my own house. You celebrity status does not impress me at all.”

Harry shrugged and looked away not caring about the Professors out burst. Draco winced as the heat from his God fathers anger lashed out at his partner, 

“Detention after class Mr Potter for arrogant and disrespectful behaviour against a teacher.”

Harry blinked slowly,

“I have to visit the infirmary for my introductory check up after this class.”

Snape almost snarled causing one of the first year Griffindor's to nearly wet him self at the expression on the teachers face,

“Very well, report to my office afterwards. Maybe Madam Pomfrey can find what ever is wrong with your brain and hopefully fix it. The rest of you turn to page 12 and start on a simple cure for boils. 

Whisper, Harry could tell was asleep wrapped around his waist in the form of a snake. Harry was not sure if Whisper was now poisonous but judging by the markings of a green skull and cross bones on the shifters hood Harry guessed he was. He had tried to talk to the shifter in snake form but the other had just stared at him until he gave up.

Potions passed quickly much to the amusement to some of the Slytherin's a boy from Griffindor, Neville had blown up his cauldron and had to be carried out moaning. Draco had several times tried to find out from Harry why Snape hated him so much but a Harry had no idea either so it was a short talk. At the end of the lesson the class packed up and left. Harry towards the infirmary and Draco towards Snape's office to find out what exactly the hell was going on.

Harry arrived at the infirmary to see Neville still being treated by a stern nurse. She wave for Harry to be seated until she had finished. Harry looked around in boredom and spotted a news paper near by which he picked up.

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July,  
widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.  
Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault  
that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.  
"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if  
you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this  
afternoon.

Harry mentally shrugged remembering Ron's words on the train and the package Hagrid had picked up from the bank and carried on reading the rest of the news paper until the nurse had dismissed the unfortunate Griffindor. Finally Madam Pomfrey called him over and put a privacy curtain up and told him to strip. She then muttered a spell and ran her wand up and down his body. He felt a unpleasant tingle in it's wake but the nurse was soon finished and had conjured several files out of thin air with his name on the front,

“Here you are Mr. Potter. Please take one copy to your head of house and I will put the others on your school record. If you have any problems please come and see me.”

Harry nodded and accepted the file before leaving the infirmary. He made his way through the halls to Snape's office but not before He had a good look at the file in his hands. There was nothing in there that he did not already know but it was nice to have confirmation of the facts.


	5. Chapter 5

When Harry had left Madam Pomfrey as was her duty settled down to read his file. It was bigger than She had expected from the boy who lived.

Blank green eyes studied the man behind his desk as the other flicked through his file. Eyebrows slowly turned down and the hand that had flicked through the first two sheets of paper slowed down and eyes studied the writing inside,

“Potter, are you sure you did not pick up the wrong file?”

“Yes Sir.”

“This says that you have suffered years of emotional and physical abuse.”

Harry just shrugged. He already had seen the files. Snape rubbed the bridge between his eyes suddenly looking incredibly tired,

“Alright Potter go back to the common room. Detention is cancelled.”

“Thankyou Professor. Have a good evening.”

“Just one thing Potter what did you mean by ratio's. A first year should answer Draught of the Living Dead not ask about the ratio's.”

Harry looked at him,

“I was interested in different potions so I brought an advanced book and in it was a potion for a sleeping draught that was to be used to knock out patients that are in to much pain. The ratio was 4:1. While the Living Dead was a ratio of 12:1 with an additional clockwise stir time of 12 turns while the other was anticlockwise for 6 turns and 3 figures of eight.”

Snape's eyes narrowed,

“30 points to Slytherin and have a good night Mr Potter.”

…............................................................................................................................................................

Dumbledore was also looking over the files that Madam Pomfrey had handed in to him. He frowned over a certain paragraph.

: Due to Harry James Potters up bringing of emotional and physical neglect by his guardians he is a boarder line sociopath with his emotional aura barely visible. He is able to feel emotions but no positive empathy toward other humans. He is also extremely clever with an I.Q of over 200. Due to this combination it is recommended that either his soul mate is found to re-aline his emotions or a mind healer.  
Farther details are on the next page as well as his physical health..........:

Dumbledore's beard absent mindedly found it's way into his mouth again as his great mind tried to figure out what the hell to do next. He needed the boy to be stable enough to be able to be a icon for the light as he had once been. To much was riding on his shoulders to let a little problem like sociometric or what ever it was called get in the way. The soul mate angle seemed to be the best option for his plan to work. There were ways and means of creating a soul bond. Maybe not quite legal but...... and it was not as if Potter would know the difference and he had not enough time to find his true soul mate yet. Dumbledore Knew just the person who would love to fill the position of the boy-who-lived life partner even if they did not show up till next year. He had plans for the boy this year. 

…............................................................................................................................................................

Harry stood outside with his fellow class mates looking at a Professor Hooch. She was instructing them on the dynamics of flying a broom. He looked down at the stick with a few twisted twigs hanging off it and mentally sneered. This was not something that interested him in the slightest, after the tortuous train ride with a certain red head had put him off flying entirely. 

He glanced at Malfoy who was in the middle of an argument with the teacher on the correct way to grip a broom and sighed everyone seemed to be obsessed with this waste of time. He held his hand over the broom and muttered,

“Up.” 

The broom smacked in to his hand and Harry glowered at it as the Professor ordered them to take position and get ready to hover several inched above the ground. Harry once again thanked his lucky stars that He had chosen Slytherin as the idiot from potions shot in to the air and fell off breaking his wrist. He snorted as the teacher started to make a fuss of the broken wrist and personally walked with the afflicted boy to the infirmary. Harry absent-mindedly rubbed his own wrist where His dear uncle had broken it the year before. So much fuss over a little break, bah it was not if the boy had broken his leg and was unable to walk by him self to the infirmary. 

He watched Draco being a prat with some of the Griffindor's and playing with a ball in the air before it was dropped and smashed on the ground. Harry shrugged as the teacher returned and ordered the class to be dismissed.

Classes want on and Harry was halfway through the charms section of the library. He and Malfoy had gotten closer together over the passed weeks as Draco had said, not only did Slytherin's stick together, but they were room mates and that made them almost like family. He supposed if He were normal Draco would have been his best friend and as it happen Harry found his lips twitching upwards more often at Draco's catty and sometimes sarcastic remarks. 

Their small adventure on to the third floor had been interesting though, He had never seen a three headed dog before. Draco and Pansy still refused to talk about their experience and Draco had more then once shivered at the memory. Draco had wanted to write to his father and would have if Harry had not reminded him that they would be in big trouble if they were found guilty of being where they had been told not to be. Draco had sulked for about a week and Harry had ignored this seemly pointless temper tantrum until the other boy had gotten over it. 

Halloween had been a bother. Harry had not wanted to go to the feast as it promised to be full of sweets and other sickly things so Harry had not bothered going, He had gone exploring instead. Thanks to a long talk with the ghosts around the castle and a little black mail He had been able to draw a rather good map of the secret passage ways and passwords as well as the little known short cuts of the castle and He was really quiet proud of him self as it seemed no one else had thought of a map at all. Whisper also seemed to also have a sixth sense where the passages were. Passwords also did not seem a problem, for Harry found that if he touched an entrance with his hand it opened with out any trouble at all if he asked nicely. 

A scream from one of the toilets alerted him to a problem and he was in two minds weather to investigate or run in the opposite direction. His damned curiosity finally won and he was confronted by a frigging troll with seemed determined to smash his head in. He turned tail a fled as the troll lumbered after him. 

Whisper who had been around his neck started to hiss horribly and wriggle. Harry felt his little pet becoming bigger and heavier. He gripped his pet tighter and tried to speed up as He knew just round the corner was a secret passage that was too narrow for the brute behind him to fit. He felt the air behind his head displace as he tripped over a piece of uneven floor avoiding the swipe the troll had made with it's club. Whisper lunged in it's new form and avoiding the club bit down hard on the trolls arm. Harry rolled back on to his feet still trying to clutch at his companion as they made to the passage slamming it shut behind him and blocking the now tottering poisoned troll.

Harry just made it back to the dorms before the rest of the Slytherin's arrived in a wave of loud voices and panicked looks. Draco worried about his friend had been the first to tell the already enlightened Harry that there was a troll on the loose and Harry had just nodded as the other speculated how it had gotten in to the school in the first place.

Later on Snape had limped in to the common room to give the an up date,

“ I would like to inform you that the troll has been neutralised and the school is now safe and secure once again. As it is getting late I expect all of you to get to bed as lessons have not been cancelled and you all need a good night's sleep. All except Mr Potter, I would like a word or two in my office. NOW.” 

Draco gave Harry a questioning look as did all the other Slytherin's at these word. Harry just looked blank and followed his Head of House to his office. Snape gestured to a seat and waved a hand over a coffee table. Tea appeared and Snape poured two cups handing Harry one of them who took it gratefully,

“I noticed Mr Potter that you were not at the feast tonight.”

“Yes Sir, I don't really like being around sweet food so I gave it a miss.”

“Would you care to tell me exactly what you were doing while you were not in the Great Hall, Mr Potter. Bearing in mind it would not be a good idea to lie to me as I have much experience with students who are years more advanced at lying than you.”

Harry shifted getting his thoughts in order and wondering just how much trouble he was actually in. Snape sighed,

“ You do realise that you were not the only one involved with that troll. A first year Griffindor by the name of Hermione Granger was almost killed by the troll if it had not been redirected, by her account of ' a boy with messy black hair and glasses distracted the beast and He was wearing a Slytherin uniform'. The troll was later found dead through the deadly poisonous venom of a rare Cobralibras bite to the arm some way down the corridor from where Miss Granger was attacked. Care to explain?”

Harry looked as innocent as possible in to the eyes of the potion master while inside promising to hex all Griffindor's with a lock jaw hex to stop them from blabbing every little secret they came across,

“Sorry Professor but I have no idea what you are talking about. I was finishing up some home work and studying in my room the whole evening.”

Snape glared at the angelic face presented to him. Harry looked even more angelic if possible and Snape's mouth twitched slightly,

“I don't believe you for a second Mr Potter. But your willingness to be a hero is not appreciated nor is it a trait that is welcome in the Slytherin house, reflect on your actions and learn from them. Leave the idiotic heroing to Griffindor's, understood.”

...............................................................................................................................................................

Dumbledore sat in his office deep in thought with an evil twinkle in his eye. He had noticed Harry was not at the Halloween party as well and had made a note of it. When Miss Granger mentioned her saviour was none other than Harry Potter, His hopes and ambitions for the boy had been restored. The boy was not an emotionless, self serving Slytherin after all and there for could be manipulated in to doing the tasks set if handled right. He looked thoughtfully at a package on his desk. It was a shame to give it up but it could be the turning point to directing his puppet in the right direction. Christmas was after all coming up and presents would be in short supply for the orphan. Maybe Weasley and Granger could help him with a little persuasion as they had originally planned. He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared,

“Make sure this package is given to Harry Potter for Christmas.”

“Yes. Headmaster.”

................................................................................................................................................................

Harry's patience was wearing thin, every time he entered the library or stepped out in to the grounds He was accosted by an annoying red head and a beaver toothed witch who constantly asked questions and made demands of his time. Harry tried to ignore them as much as possible but there they were. Christmas was coming up and the red head kept on asking what he was doing for the holiday and making anti-slytherin jokes trying to pass it off as humour. Only the presence of Draco stopped him from wreaking havoc and cursing the duo in front of the whole school.

Draco had invited him to spend Christmas with his family and Harry had accepted after getting a letter from the Dursley's giving him permission after he hinted that if he could not go to his friends house he would be returning to their house for the winter. From the way the return letter was written the Dursley's were more than happy to see the boy visit hell if he wanted too as long as he did not return to them. 

He held the strange jewel that had been given to him up to the dorm light and watched the light dance in it's depths like a flame caught in amber, it was truly beautiful. 

He had been exploring the secret passages once again with Whisper when a new passage had opened up before him. Harry noticed that this happen more and more often especially when he was late for a lesson. It was almost as if the castle was helping him by showing him some of it's secrets. 

When he had casually questioned Draco about it, the other boy had shrugged and said some thing about the castle being almost alive due to the excess magic the founders had imbued it with.

Any way the new passage had led him to a chamber that was lit up with torches and a large mirror as the focus of the chamber. Harry had stood in front of the mirror and his reflection had dropped the jewel straight in to his pocket. No one had reported it missing so Harry figured out that no one would miss it. If it was valuable Harry figured that it would have more protections around it not just in an empty room with no other safe guards.

He lay back on his bed still holding the crystal to the light watch the different lights play in it's depths. Over the last few months he had felt a change with in himself a softening and a warmth where there before there had been only a cold hole. Harry was not sure he liked it as it left him thinking uncomfortable thoughts about a certain blond haired boy whom had wriggled in to his life and made it........ interesting.

He blinked as he thought he felt some thing wet hit the scar on his forehead. Had the stone he was holding just dripped water on him. He frowned, stones did not carry water inside them. He mentally shrugged before getting up and hiding the stone deep in his trunk so Draco could not find it if the other boy happened to be looking through his trunk for some thing. 

In his office in the castle Professor Quirrell clutched his forehead and suppressed a scream as a bolt of agony speared through his head. How the hell had Light magic manage to get at him especially with his host in residence.

The train ride back to London had been fun as it was only him and Draco in a carriage. Harry's lips had strange habit of turning upwards at his companions antics and a lighter sensation around the chest area. It did not bother him to much for his diagnostic spells claimed him healthier than he had ever been in his life. 

The Weasley and the Granger had stayed at Hogwarts and so He was now free of their constant badgering. He might have told a small fib and said he was also staying there that winter and only his head of house and his friends in Slytherin had known he was leaving. He and Snape were defiantly not bosom buddies and Snape eyes still held a shard of dislike but they were civil to each other and Harry felt that maybe he could if not trust the man, he maybe just maybe have more faith in him than most other adults.


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived at the station to be met by Draco's parents. Mr Malfoy was dressed in a stunning silver over robe that was buttoned up from the waist and light formal trouser of a slightly darker grey. He inclined him head in greeting to the two boys,

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you Lord Potter. Draco had spent much time writing about you.”

Harry blinked in confusion,

“Nice to meet you as well, um.. Lord Malfoy. Why did you just call me Lord Potter?”

A well sculpted eyebrow rose at the question,

“Is it possible you do not know? Surly Draco would have enlightened you of your status or even the Goblin's when you first used your bank if you were ignorant of your heritage. One might almost think you were raised by Muggles.”

“I was.”

A cold smile graced the lips of the elder,

“Ahhhh. Then it is my pleasure to inform you Harry Potter that you are a Lord and as the last of your line have the honour of claiming your title. Your magical guardian must be really amiss if you are so ill informed. Almost illegal in fact.”

Harry's mouth dropped open as he turned to Draco,

“How come you never told me I was a Lord?”

Draco's cheeks flushed slightly as two sets of eyes focused on the young boy,

“Sorry Harry I did not realise. To me you were just Harry my friend.”

The Elder frowned at his son,

“Most ill done Draco, I brought you up better than that. I have always said to be aware of the status of the people around you as to know who not to offend. You are the heir to the Malfoy estate and my son. We will talk about this later.”

Draco bowed his head in shame and Harry felt a slight twinge of guilt at being the cause of the others discomfort,

“Come boys, there is a car waiting for us out side and I do not wish to stand around this place for long. If you wish Lord Potter I will investigate this over sight in your knowledge and help rectify this dreadful lack of information.”

“Yes please Lord Malfoy, um is it alright if you call me Harry. This Lord Potter business takes some getting used to. I would feel better as you are my friends father if you used my name.”

Lord Malfoy lips twitched slightly in pleasure,

“Very well Harry. You may call me Mr Malfoy if you wish. It is good you have my son as a friend. It appears there is a lot you can learn from him even if he has forgotten most of what I have taught him about being a future Lord in his short time away from home.”

From what Harry could remember of the map of England. The Malfoy estate was in Wiltshire and by his calculations should have taken at least three hours by car but in fact it only took and hour and a half. Draco explained that certain charms had been placed on certain roads allowed wizards to travel more quickly and safely than that of muggle transport and Harry was fascinated. 

They arrived at the Manor and Harry was formally introduced to Mrs Malfoy before Draco dragged the other boy to show him his room where Harry was interested by all the magic a wizarding family seemed to take for granted in their own home and badgered Draco for full explanations on how they worked and what spells were used. 

Mr Malfoy was not at home often being involved in several meetings at the ministry and over seeing his estates finances. Mrs Malfoy was not often around either involved as she was with several organisations and charities that took up her time as a Lady and the run up to Christmas. The two boys were not neglected though as Mr Malfoy would frequently call the boys when He was home and ask information about Harry's previous education and up bringing or Mrs Malfoy would have tea with them in the library and make light conversation with the two boys.

…............................................................................................................................................................

Ron and Harmony stood white faced in the headmaster's office as the enraged man towered over them,

“What do you mean Harry is not in the school!!!! I gave you two a simple tasks, keep him close and report back to me on every thing he does or says. You specifically told me he said he was staying at the school over the holiday's and now you are saying that he is not here after he has disappeared one week after the holidays have started!!!!”

Harmony opened her mouth,

“We thought he was just in the Slytherin dorms studying and getting his friends to bring food for him. He likes to explore the castle you see and he does miss meal times regularly. We tried our best Professor, but he is sneaky like all Slytherin's are.”

The Headmaster glared at them and stalked to the fire place before throwing some floo powder in to it, 

“Professor Snapes' office.”

The flames turned green and the afore mentioned head of the professor appeared in the flames, 

“What is it Albus? I have three potions on the go and I told everyone I did not want to be disturbed unless Hogwart's was fall down on our heads.”

“Did you or did you not give Harry Potter permission to leave the school for the holiday's with out permission from me?” 

Snape's eyebrows rose,

“I was unaware that a student needed the Headmaster's permission to leave. School policy says only the permission of his Primary guardians and the Head of house was needed to allow a student to leave for the holiday's. Harry presented me with his letter of consent from the Muggles and I gave him leave to go. Is there a problem?”

Dumbledore almost screamed in frustration,

“Where did he go?”

“ I believe Mr Malfoy invited him for Christmas.” 

If looks could kill, Snape would be dead and disintegrated in to ashes,

“You sent the boy-who-lived to stay at the house of the right hand of Voldemort.”

In the back ground Ron flinched at the terrible name Dumbledore had uttered. Snapes lips curled in distaste at the old man's words,

“I'm sure that he will be safe enough there. Draco offered his families protection and hospitality for the duration of his stay and their honour as the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy would allow no harm to befall the boy. If that is all Headmaster I have to get back to my potions other wise they will become useless.”

Snape's head disappeared as Dumbledore turned with a snarl on the two children,

“Get out!! I need to think.”

He was in trouble. Even if the younger Malfoy and his friends had been confounded to forget that Potter was a Lord the elder Malfoy was likely to mention it being a stickler for protocol. That could lead to a formal investigation in to why Harry that not been told and questions into who exactly was his magical guardian. He could claim that he had kept the information safe from him to keep him safe from those who wished to exploit him and not thrust the responsibility of power on such young shoulders. Just as he had kept him safe from retaliation by Voldemort's minions by sending him to his muggle relatives. He needed to take grasp of the situation quickly maybe a subtle potion or a spell on the boy. It would have to be gradual or he would be found out and after the holidays the Malfoy's would be keeping an eye on the boy. Perhaps he should hide the stone better until the boy was under his control. 

…............................................................................................................................................................

Christmas was only in a few days when Mrs Malfoy announced that they were going to Diagon alley for any last minute Christmas shopping they needed to do and a quick stop to Gringotts bank to pick up Harry's Lordship ring. Draco was pleased that Harry was finally getting his ring but was also envious as He was only an Heir and would not get his Lordship till his father either gave it to him or died. Harry was amused at the other boy's bipolar attitude and could not help but smirk at his companions attitude. 

Mr Malfoy had done a bit of digging in to Harry's guardianship and fortunes but was blocked at every turn as everything about Harry Potter had been sealed by the Wizengamot. Even the Goblins had refused him access unless he had permission from Harry's guardian. He had managed to get Harry his rightful ring after a bit of a struggle and underhanded negotiation for the young man. Some thing fishy was going on with that child and Lord Malfoy loved a challenge even if were the boy-who-lived. If he did sort this it would have the added benefit of gaining a future important ally and put the House of Potter in the House of Malfoy's debt. He also pulled Harry's records from Hogwarts as he was on the board of governors for later reading.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and swept through to the entrance of the Alley with out even a glance at the other occupants of the pub. The Malfoy's had put on their public faces as was expected of a Noble house. Harry had his usual expressionless face on which Mrs Malfoy gave a glance and a nod at, a most proper expression for a Lord of the Potter House. 

“Come Harry, first Gringotts then shopping. I have a few thing to pick up from some of the other shops so Draco will escort you and we will meet up in about an hour. Is this acceptable?”

Harry nodded as Draco grabbed his hand and started to move towards the Bank,

“That is satisfactory Mrs Malfoy, we will meet here in an hour.”

The Goblin's were more than happy to hand over the ring after getting Harry to sign numerous documents. This took some time as Harry insisted in reading all the papers which the Goblin's approved of a lot and bored Draco. To Harry's and Draco surprise the goblin also handed over a second ring to Harry. Harry glanced at Draco puzzled as the other studied it in disbelief,

“That is the Hair ring to the Ancient and Noble house of Black. Why on earth would you be the Hair to that house after the last Black helped murder your parents?”

Harry turned to the goblin for and explanation who shrugged,

“We do not ask questions we just follow orders and our orders were to give you your Nobility rings and the last Lord of Black made you his heir and so you have the ring.”

Seeing no farther answers would be forth coming they made their way out side after filling their money bags with some money from their vaults and met up with Draco's mother just as the hour was up. Lady Malfoy was a puzzled as the two boy's at the extra ring and promised to ask Lord Malfoy's to look in to it. 

Draco tried to drag Harry to the Quiddich shop but quickly noticed the look of total dislike on his best friends face and decided to go there later while Harry was immersed in Flourish and Blott's book store. After fulfilling his craving for books Harry strolled towards the Quiddich shop where Draco was still ensconced with his mother. Whisper curled in his usual place around the boy's neck stiffened and tickled the back of Harry's neck with his tongue alerting Harry to a problem. 

Two seconds later a hand with green nail varnish gripped his arm from behind making him spin round with his wand in his hand to face his assailant. The woman who had grabbed him was smiling as if she wanted to eat him for breakfast. He gripped his wand tighter but she ignored it. Floating next to her was a note pad with a green quilled pen poised to take notes,

“Harry, may I call you Harry. I'm Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet perhaps you have read my column.”

Harry blinked, the name did ring a bell.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet the boy-who-lived. Now tell me all about your self. How are you finding the wizarding world after being brought up by Muggles? Do you remember the night your parents were killed and you rose to fame? What are your future plans now you are a celebrity and the future Lord Potter? Is there any one at Hogwarts that has caught your eye and you wish to get closer too? 

Harry stared at the woman trying to grasp what she was saying as the green pen skidded across the woman note pad in a frenzy of creativity. A light cough behind Rita alerted them to an audience. The pen and notebook vanished as Rita turned around,

“Lady Malfoy what a pleasure to meet you again and your son. I suppose you are doing some last minute Christmas shopping. I was just talking to Lord Potter here. May I introduce you?”

Mrs Malfoy's face showed no expression except a slight curl of her lips in a sneer,

“There is no need for introductions Miss Skeeter as Harry is currently staying with us for Christmas at the Manor. If you will excuse us we are on a tight schedule as I am sure you are as well.”

Rita's eyes narrowed behind her iridescent glasses and her hand twitched towards her bag but a steady gaze from Lady Malfoy stopped her in mid twitch,

“ It was interesting to see you out side of the charity events. I will be sure to tell my husband that we met you and I'm sure he will be having words with your boss if any unpleasant tales were told in your fascinating article of your meeting here.”

If looks could kill Draco would have been left motherless at the look Rita shot the other woman. Lady Malfoy just look bored as Draco smirked beside her,

“Come Harry it is getting late and there are a couple of other shops that we need to visit before we retire to the mansion. Good day Miss Skeeter.”

Mrs Malfoy turned and and with Harry and Draco following made her way towards another part of the alley,

“Harry dear, it is advisable to not associate with people such as she. I would suggest that next time make sure an adult is with you if you wish to traverse public places for you own protection against such people as her or worse.”

Harry nodded in full agreement at that piece of advice whole heartedly agreeing with the older woman. The experience had not been pleasant and he had no wish to go through that again. Draco fingers touched his hand in reassurance sensing the raven haired boy was more unsettled than he made out to be. Harry smiled slightly back in thanks at the comfort the other boy was giving him and at the tingle of pleasure the blonds touch had given him. 

Draco had been touching him a lot more since he had come to the manor and as much as Harry hated to be touched in any way. Draco's touch seemed different and Harry could not find it with in himself to object. In fact it was almost comforting and warm. Harry had to stop himself from reaching out and grasping the other's hand just to feel the warmth again. It was most odd but Harry could not bring him self to care.

The Malfoy's and Harry browsed through a few more shops before making their way back to the floo point in the pub. Harry had already brought his presents while still at school thanks to owl order, some catalogues he had picked up from the common room and a few subtle transfiguration and charm spells. All in all he was very satisfied with the results. Draco and his mother brought a few knick knacks and had shrunk them in to the bag Lady Malfoy carried. Harry was glad to be back inside the Manor again and Mrs Malfoy suggested they both rest before dinner as today had been mentally tiring especially for Harry.

It was the night before Christmas and not a creature was stirring not even a Potter,  
The stockings were hung over the priceless fire place with care in hopes some expensive presents would appear,  
Draco was snuggled snug in Harry's bed while visions of last night Christmas ball danced in his head,  
While Lord Malfoy settled down stairs for a pre-Christmas night cap,

Mrs Malfoy was directing house elves when there rose a clatter,  
His Lordship rose to see what was the matter,  
He went to the window and throw up the sash,

But what did his wonder eyes did appear but a tiny house elf,  
His eye's how they narrowed, His frown looked stressed,  
The poor little elf shook all in his rags, a parcel clutched tightly to his thin little chest,

With a flash and a bang the elf was in, bowing to Malfoy with a terrible grin,  
A present for Lord Potter is he in?  
With out a word and a very long stare that spoke volumes of the elf's terrible sin,  
The present now safe under tree for next morn,  
The Malfoy's headed to bed until the break of dawn.


	7. Chapter 7

Dumbledore strode down the secret passages bypassing the traps set up to protect the mirror, a frown on his face. With all the previous engagements and responsibilities he had leading up to Christmas He had not been able to retrieve the stone from it's resting place. His face relaxed slightly as he thought of the stone once again in his grasp. How He longed to use it, but such thoughts were counter productive for the task ahead.

In front of him stood the mirror his reflection staring back at him. The other gave him a malicious grin and wag a reproving finger at the old man as if to say 'naughty boy'. It slowly reached in to it's pocket and brought out the fire coloured stone, Albus looked at it hungerly. The reflection reached in to it's other pocket and brought out a black stone and pushed the two together. The reflection slowly changed as several other figures started to appear in the mirror. His reflection was now on a gold throne in what was once the Great hall in Hogwarts now the seat of his Kingdom of the entire British Isles.

His ex-husband was seated below him as was his sister both gazing at him with absolute devotion. The rest of the hall was filled with people desperate for his wisdom bearing priceless gifts to give to him for just a few words from his all knowing lips. All his past mistakes buried for all time and Merlin's name eclipsed by his great name. A god amongst lower beings.

Albus gazed hungerly at the vision for several minutes before managing to break the thrall the mirror had over him. It took him another couple of minutes to reset his mind shields to trick the mirror in to letting go of the stone. When he once again looked in to the mirror and his reflection he realised something had gone wrong as no stone appeared in his counterparts hand and no stone was transferred in to his pocket. This was bad He had just lost one of the most powerful artefacts in the world and had no idea where it was. 

................................................................................................................................................................

Harry groaned slightly as a weight landed on his body. He opened one eye to see a blurred face close to his with a pointy nose and blond, white hair that tickled his face. Whisper too open one eye from his warm enclosure and hissed in annoyance at being disturbed but Draco ignored the reptile, 

“Draco get off, your too heavy for this time in the morning.”

Draco pouted and Harry's eyes were drawn involuntary down to the jutting lip,

“I'm not heavy. I'm a Malfoy so I am a perfect weight. Anyway it is Christmas and there are presents to open and rituals to be done.”

Realising that the other boy was not going to let him go back to sleep Harry groaned again and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes,

“What are you doing in my bed anyway? It is still too early.”

This time a Malfoy smirk patented the blonds lips before it was banished by an all too sweet and innocent look,

“ I snuck in to your bed after you fell asleep. It is your first Christmas and it would be criminal for you to have your first proper wizarding Christmas waking up by your self.”

Malfoy logic was still baffling and Draco's wriggling body on top of him did not help matters any either. He closed his eyes again in an attempted to give his brain time to start working as the last dregs of sleep refused to un-fog his brain. Draco wriggled again,

“Haaarrry, presents.”

“Alright I'm awake. Get off I need to go to the bath room.”

Twenty minutes later Harry was more awake then before after having a shower and dressing him self,

Draco was curled up on his bed watching him dress. Harry was now not bothered about states of dress since both he and Draco lived in the same dorm and both were used to seeing each other naked. As soon as Harry was dressed Draco dragged him to the family parlour where a resplendent Christmas tree took pride of place. Packages were bestrewn under it and Draco's eyes gleamed with greed at the generous pile. 

Mr and Mrs Malfoy were already settled in two comfortable chairs next to the large open fire place both were drinking a hot beverage and looking not quiet awake either. Mr Malfoy nodded his head at the two boys and Mrs Malfoy smiled at the pair,

“Happy Solstice, Draco, Harry. Would you care for some thing to drink before we start?”

Harry nodded and happily took a steaming cup of bitter coffee from a house elf who had appeared at his side as Draco accepted a hot cup of chocolate from another. Both wrinkled their noses at the others choice. As soon as they were settled on a sofa Mr Malfoy waved his wand and the first presents flew to their intended people. Soon there was a pile of empty wrapping paper on the floor that a quick banishing charm got rid of. Harry's pile was a good sight smaller as the only presents were from a few acquaintances in Slytherin mostly those who were Draco's friends. 

One interesting gift was an invisibility cloak sent by an anonymous source (cough Dumbledore). The entire Malfoy family seemed really interested in it and the link to Harry's father. Draco started to whine at his father that he wanted one too but was quelled by a look from his mother.

Harry's gift to Draco was a silver arm ring engraved in it was the dragon constellation charmed to look like the stars they represented and the Norse rune for dragon's eye to give the wearer protection from minor curses. Draco loved it. Harry's gift to Mr Malfoy was box of expensive tea that was enhanced to fight tiredness and keep the mind sharp. For Mrs Malfoy was a small glass statue of a flower that let out different flower scents in to the air. All of them were pleased with their gifts and were quick to hand their presents over to the raven. 

Draco had noticed Harry always had problems with his hair and had given him an expensive potion to keep it under better control as well as a book with different grooming spells and tips. Harry's lips quirked at the gift for Draco had spent many hours grouching about the state of Harry's hair and had even gone so far as to try and use his own hair cream to try and tame it with little success. Mr Malfoy's gift was a book on the linage and history of the Potter family and family magic's that Harry might have inherited. Mrs Malfoy had gifted him with a writing set with different inks and writing paper as well as a expandable writing tablet that floated so he could use it anywhere if he needed a solid surface to write on. All in all Harry thought clinically this was the best Christmas he had ever experienced. Harry smirked as He noticed Draco had stolen his cloak and was holding it so different parts of his body disappeared and reappeared as the boy moved. 

They spent the rest of the day relaxing and admiring their new possessions only having a light lunch as dinner promised to be a feast. Draco also gave Harry an exhaustive lesson on the ritual that was to take place after dinner as in accordance to pure blood traditions.

Tradition says that there is a perpetual battle between the Oak King, the God of the waxing light, or the Divine Child, and the Holly king, the God of the waning light, or the Dark Lord. Each year at the winter solstice, the Oak King wins the battle and rules, until he is defeated by the Holly King at the time of the summer solstice. All people living in a house walk ritually from room to room and burn incense and certain herbs, while the head of the household speaks purification spells and renews the protection wards invoking both Kings to look kindly on the family. At the end all lights are put out and a fire is lit outside burning Oak, Holly and Elder to remember the third power the Grey King, the Lord of balance.

Harry felt a shudder go through him as Draco mentioned the Gray King. Seeing Harry's interest Draco took him to the library and found him a book on the ancient traditions and laws of the wizarding world before getting bored of Harry ignoring him and the rest of the afternoon they played various different wizarding board games.

Dinner was amazing and the ritual fascinated Harry as he felt the ancient magic’s rise up and dance in the smoke and fire as they were lit. When the Malfoy's invoked the Gray King, Harry felt his magic jump and sizzle under his skin as the ambient magic's invoked brushed his skin almost like a lover or a favoured pet filling him with a sense of promised power that lay just out of his reach. 

The last days of the holiday were dedicated to home work. Both boys sat in the library finishing off essays and memorising different spell that they would be tested on in school. Mr Malfoy had given Harry permission to borrow several books from his library with the promise to return them when he had finished reading. Finally they were escorted to the train and on their way back to Hogwarts.

…............................................................................................................................................................

Lessons quickly resumed and life carried on as normal except for a few differences. Harry noticed that both Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had upped the anti and were now relentlessly stalking him even worse than before. Both had cornered him the day after his had returned and wailed on him for lying to them about staying at Hogwarts. Harry quickly brushed them off with a few pointed and sharp words that left them speechless. He was sure that Ron would have cursed him if Hermione had not grabbed the others wand hand. 

The teachers seemed also in a stew as well. All dorms had been searched over the holidays thoroughly claimed the students who had remained but no one was sure what the teachers were looking for. Scheduled inspections of trunks and baggage was also announced and Harry had to quickly hide his cloak and the strange stone in a hidden room that appeared in front of him as he searched for a place to stash his belongings. 

…............................................................................................................................................................

Dumbledore paced in his office again. Perhaps it was time to introduce himself personally to Harry. He wondered again if paying Weasley and Granger was the best idea to spy on Harry as their relationship seemed to have gotten worse since the holidays. Maybe some one from Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff would have been more use. Slytherin's were to sneaky and untrustworthy to use and if Harry found out his interest in him it would make life a lot more difficult. 

He also had a strong suspicion that Harry had some thing to do with the stone's disappearance. He knew Harry like to explore so a harmless bumping in to the boy in the corridor and a quick bout of eye contact and a sympathetic ear would do wonders. Or perhaps inviting him to the office would be a better idea and a nice introduction to lemon drops could prove invaluable to get the boy's trust.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hello, Harry my boy please take a seat. Lemon drop?”

“No thankyou sir, I'm not really in to eating sweets. Am I in trouble of some sort?”

Albus' eyes twinkled merrily,

“No, not at all my boy. I just invited you for a friendly chat and to finally get a chance to meet you. I knew your parents well and great people, Lily James were almost like my own children and very dedicated people. I still remember you as a baby still in your cot. Ah, where does the time go?”

Harry stared blankly at him wondering if the old man was of his rocker.

“So Harry how are you finding Hogwarts? Many of the teachers are claiming you are an exceptional student even beating Miss Granger in your test scores. I don't normally offer this but if you have any problems my office is always open for you to come and have a friendly chat.”

Dumbledore's gaze seemed to bore in to him and Harry had a hard time not looking in to his eye's. He shifted uncomfortably wishing he was back in his dorm,

Hmm, Hogwarts is wonderful sir, I have made some very good friends and am enjoying my studies.”

“I'm very happy to hear that Harry. I'm sure Mr Malfoy is a worthy friend but it is not healthy just to have friends from just one house. There are many worth while people in other houses as well who would love to become friends with you as well if you give them a chance.”

Harry mentally stiffened already guessing where this was leading and he was right.

“I believe Miss Granger and Mr Weasley have often expressed a desire to be friends with you and can help you a lot. You will find the Griffindor's are very loyal and trust worthy. I think your parents would be proud of you if you had friends like those as your father came from that house.”

Harry could not careless about what the headmaster wanted but He knew better than to annoy the manipulative old git. The only person he care about was himself and Draco which still puzzled him as he had taken a book out of a muggle library about mental health when he realise there was some thing different about him. 

“I'll take your advice under consideration Headmaster. Unfortunately I have some homework for tomorrow.”

“Yes of course you do. We don't want you to fall behind in you school work now do we. Just remember if there are any problems of any one treating you unfairly my door is always open for a chat.”

Dumbledore stared at the closed door after the boy had left. 

The first contact had not gone as well as he had first thought. The boy was nothing like he had expected. Stupid muggles, were the words 'submissive' and 'obedient' to much for them to understand. That boy was neither of those things instead he was everything Dumbledore did not want him to be. Perhaps he should look in to the meaning of 'sociopath' what ever that meant. The sooner that Weasley girl came and charmed the boy the better life would be. Damn, he had forgotten to find out if the boy knew about the blasted stone.

…............................................................................................................................................................

Quirrell a.k.a Voldemort was torn between angry and gleeful. On the one hand the stone was missing and no one knew where it was not even the great and powerful dumdum. If it got out that it was missing the old man's reputation would take a massive nosedive. On the other hand where the hell was the bleeding stone He needed it and soon. Although the stone was a light magic object it could be twisted to make a new body for him and help him rise back to his former power. It was still in the school he could feel it. 

He knew Potter had something to do with the stone, the boy was to sneaky not to have found away around the traps set which meant one thing. He would have to confront the child and make him talk as the unicorns blood was not as effective as it once was and the hosts body was failing. When he finally got his body back he would be having a long conversation with that traitor Malfoy and his beautiful son. 

Back in the Slytherin dorms Harry's scar throbbed and itched uncomfortably.

…............................................................................................................................................................

Revision and Exams two words that every student hates above all others. The final year exams were still a long way off according to most students but for the more studious and the teacher the time had come to start. Draco had already started whining about the increase of home work while flopping all over Harry's bed dislodging Whisper from the pillow. Hissing in annoyance the lizard slunk off the bed and scooted over to Harry who sat at his desk. 

What made things worse is that Hermione had got it in to her head that they were study partners and harassed him every time they met in the library with questions and tips as how to study. It was not Harry that finally exploded but Draco after one to many ill opportune words came from Ron Weasley, 

“Look here Weasel. Harry has made it clear to you several times. H-E I-S N-O-T INTERESTED IN YOUR SMALL BLOOD TRAITOR SELF. NEITHER DOES HE NEED THE MUDBLOOD TELLING US HOW TO STUDY. If you had not notice it is Harry who is top of the year not Granger. If you say one more word about how evil Slytherin is I swear I will hex you so bad your fat harpy of a mother will not recognise you.”

Both boys with a swish of their wands packed their bags and left the two stunned Griffindor's open mouth and gob smacked. They had just reached the door of the library when and furious spell hit Harry in the back,  
“Flipendo.”

Draco had dived for his wand and was pointing it at the now red faced red headed Griffindor,

“DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MUM YOU MURDEROUS DEATH EATER. INCEN....”

“50 POINTS FROM GRIFINDOR FOR ATTACKING ANOTHER STUDENT MR WEASLEY AND ANOTHER 50 POINTS FOR TRYING TO USE A FIRE SPELL IN A LIBRARY.”

Madam Price having seen the spell cast a Harry stormed over to the four. Hermione tried to reason with the irate librarian,

“But they started it by calling......”

Madam Price's ferocious glare turned to the girl,

“I don't care if they insulted Merlin himself. Both you and Mr Weasley are banned from the library until farther notice and I will be talking to your head of house about this incident. Now get out before I give you a detention as well.”

Defeated and stricken Hermione pulled Ron to the door who glared at the blond and raven,

“This is not over.”

Seeing the threat was over Madam Price marched back to her desk ignoring the two boy's.

“Harry are you alright?”

Harry check himself,

“Yes. The spell did not do any damage. Huh the Weasley must have failed to do even the simplest of spells. Stupid boy. I suppose we had better report this to Professor Snape.”

Draco nodded in agreement. 

…............................................................................................................................................................

In his office Professor Quirrell groaned as he picked him self up off the floor where an invisible force had smacked him into the wall. What in the Morrigan's name just happened? No student could get through his office ward especially a first year if the spell used to send him flying was what he thought it was. Damned Weasley twins had a reputation for pranks. When the Master finally got his body back Quirrell vowed to himself certain people would not live to see the next day. Rubbing his bruised back and head the defence Professor went back to marking the sixth year home work trying to ignore the massive headache that occurred unless he fed on unicorn blood for his Master.

Harry absent mindedly rubbed his scar which was aching again for no reason. He thought he might go to Madam Pomfrey for a head ache potion but it was not to bad so he ignored it. 

…............................................................................................................................................................

It was a free period between classes when Harry came across what exactly he had in his possession. He was looking for a book on advanced charms (He had already read the books up to third year and was looking for more) in the back of the library when he heard Professor Snape and Quirrell in conversation,

“Severus so n-nice to s-see you.”

“What is Quirrell I haven't got all day?”

“T-the s-stone. Any n-news?”

Harry could almost hear the disdain dripping from Snape's lip,

“If there had been any news. Do you not think that the guardian teachers would be the first to know. I don't know what your intense interest is in the stone. But if you have any thoughts other than giving it back to the Headmaster or Nicholas Flamel. I will make life very hard for you do you hear.”

“I w-was just w-worried. Sightings o-of He-who-must- not-be-named in the f-forest. D-dead un-unicorns. W-was ju-ju-just w-worried.”

“Don't cross me you have no idea what I'm capable of.”

Harry did not listen any more the only sound in his head was,

“SHIT!!! I'M IN TROUBLE. Thank the gods I hid the stone when I did.”

…............................................................................................................................................................

In years to come, Harry would never quite remember how he had managed to get through his exams when he half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment. Only Draco knew there was something wrong with Harry but even pouting at the raven which usually worked did not pry the reason for Harry's change in mood and so eventually put it down to exam stress.

It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti Cheating spell. They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap dance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox -- points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion.

They finally finished and Harry was smugly confident that he had passed all the exams with flying colours with Draco as a close second. He winced as he heard Granger shrill panicked voice at lunch and dinner going on about all the imagined faults that had gone wrong in the exam. No one care so why the heck was she making such a racket even the other Griffindor's were shying away from her.

…............................................................................................................................................................

He needed the stone soon. He could feel his host weakening badly from the constant high level of dark magic used to keep his host and his spirit separate. The more he used unicorns blood, the more dark magic he needed to use. The rest of the teachers were running around like headless chickens getting no where. Potter he was sure had something to do with the stone and the strange things that were happening to him. He tried to think but even that was getting harder as Quirrell's thoughts and feelings were messing with his own. He had to confront the boy soon or all his hard work would be for nothing. Summer was coming and the boy would be leaving the stone would be hidden and then lost forever.

…............................................................................................................................................................

Lord Lucius Malfoy stood in the office of the Minister looking across the desk at the weak minded fool who held the position. Several files were scattered in the desk the most prevalent one was the school health report of one Harry Potter which the Minister was reading,

“I know it looks bad Lucius but there is nothing I can do. I am just the Minister, all of Lord Potters files have been sealed by the Wizengamot and only the Chief Warlock can unseal them. I can call a meeting but that is all I can do.”

Lord Malfoy bowed to the Minister,

“Thankyou Minister for your valuable time. Give my regards to your wife. If you could call a meeting it would be of great help in this case. I am sure that the outrage of having a peer of the realm abused in such a way with out being noticed will turn some heads and bring his saviours of this outrage some good publicity.”

Minister Fudges eyes glowed as he realised just how much he stood to gain from being the saviour of The-Boy-Who-Lived. He did not notice Lord Malfoy's sneer of contempt at the transparent thoughts flashing around the small man's face. 

Lucius not for the first time wondered why he was helping Potter. But if his suspicions were correct about the relationship his son had with the boy it was in his best interests to help. He had talked it over with his wife and she too had the same suspicions about the two boys supposedly strong friendship. Also the ring of the House of Black that Potter held had surprised him. He had assumed that Draco would be the heir of the house when he came of age. There was more going on then he had first thought and Dumbledore had a lot of the answers. 

…............................................................................................................................................................

Dumbledore snarled at the summons on his desk. It had just come at the wrong time. He was close to finding the stone and he knew he was not the only one looking for it. The wards in the school had detected a rise in dark magic but were unable to pinpoint it's location. He could not afford to leave the school but as the Chief Warlock he had to answer the summons. The reason for the summons were about that damnable boy. He knew Malfoy could not leave well enough alone and he had started making plans to counteract the Lord but he thought he had had more time. 

He sent a note warning the teachers of his absence and to be extra vigilant before he flooed to the Ministry to cover his ass from the questions asked about the boy.


	9. Chapter 9

That afternoon was a Saturday which meant no lessons. Draco had been dragged off out side with his friends to do some thing or other. Harry much preferred to study at these times and Draco had no time to persuade Harry to join them before being kidnapped. He was making his way back to the Slytherin house to pick up a book he needed to return to the library when his scar started to send a searing pain through his head and a body shoved him in to an unclaimed classroom. 

Dazed and in pain he found himself manhandled in to a chair. 

“Where is the stone Mister Potter? I know you know where it is.”

Harry blinked mentally pushing back the pain in his head as he tried to think and see clearly,

“Professor Quirrell?”

The teacher made an impatient gesture with his hand,

“Answer the question and I might even let you live.”

Harry's mind flooded with panic at the threat,

“What stone sir? I don't know anything.”

“Don't play the fool you stupid boy. You have know idea what is at stake here or who you are dealing with. Tell me where the stone is and I'll kill you quickly if not you will suffer as you have never suffered before and the result will be the same.”

The pain in Harry's head spiked to nearly unbearable levels and Harry had to grit his teeth to keep from screaming. He could see Quirrell's wand pointed at him and the man speaking what Harry could only guess was a terrible curse. Harry caved panting with the pain from his scar,

“Ok. The stone. The stone is in a mirror in a secret room. I could see it but I could not touch it. Please let me go. I told you everything I know.”

"He lies... He lies..."

The high voice spoke again.

"Let me speak to him... face-to-face..."

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough... for this...."

Harry felt as if a curse was holding him to the chair. He couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, he watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.

Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Harry Potter..." it whispered.

Harry tried to move but his body refused to respond.

"See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapour ... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds.... Unicorn blood has strengthened me but left my host weak, these past weeks... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own.... Now... why don't you give me that Stone you have hidden so carefully away?”

Harry gulped staring at the door in a desperate need for help. The face spoke again, 

Don't be a fool. Better save your own life and join me... or you'll meet the same end as your parents.... They died begging me for mercy... just as your little friend will as will his traitor father."

"NO!!" Harry shouted suddenly.

Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling.  
"How touching..." it hissed. "I always value bravery... perhaps the sorting hat really put you in the wrong house. Yes, boy, your parents were brave.... I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you.... Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"NEVER! I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY PARENTS. BUT YOU WILL NEVER HARM DRACO!!!!"

Harry sprang toward the door, but Voldemort screamed,

"SEIZE HIM!"

The next second, Harry felt Quirrell's hand close on his wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Harry's scar; his head felt as though it was about to split in two; he yelled, struggling with all his might, and to his surprise, Quirrell let go of him. The pain in his head lessened -- he looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone, and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers -- they were blistering before his eyes.

"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" 

Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet' landing on top of him, both hands  
around Harry's neck -- Harry's scar was almost blinding him with pain, yet he could see Quirrell howling in agony.

"Master, I cannot hold him -- my hands -- my hands!"

And Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms -- Harry could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.

"Then kill him, fool, and be done! There are other ways for my resurrection. Leave no trace of the body." screeched Voldemort.

Quirrell rose to his feet and raised his hands to perform a deadly curse, and Harry by instinct, froze and a stray thought crossed his mind,

'I'll really miss Draco. I never got to say how much he meant to me.'

“CONFRINGO.”

Harry felt the burning heat of the spell touch him and closed his eye's waiting for the end. He opened them again as the screaming started. His jaw dropped as he saw Quirrell encased in flames. The screams doubled as the face in Quirrell's head started to scream too before his body lost is form and turned to ash. The spirit of Voldemort still screaming silently hung in the air above the now incinerated body. Before disappearing through the roof with a silent wail. 

Harry slumped back on to the ground his vision growing dark before passing out in to blessed darkness.

 

Something gold was glinting just above him. A Snitch! He tried to bat it away annoyed at the prank, but his arms were too heavy. He blinked. It wasn't a Snitch at all. It was a pair of glasses. How strange. He blinked again. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above him. He groaned this was the last thing he needed,

"Good evening, Harry.” 

Harry stared at him and opened his mouth to ask what the hell happened,

"Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little magically exhausted still. " 

Harry swallowed and looked around him. He realized he must be in the hospital wing. He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers,What happened down in the classroom between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends in Slytherin and Griffindor were very worried about you. Mr Malfoy had to be forcibly removed from your bed side.”

"How long have I been in here?"

"Three days. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried about you as well despite your little dispute in the library, they have seen fit to forgive you and are willing to be friends again."

Harry glowered at the statement. When would they get it through their thick heads that he did not care two pieces of dried elephant sick about those two. Dumbledore continued as if the expression on Harry's face did not exist,

“As I said before what happen between you and Professor Quirrell remains a complete secret. As Headmaster I must know what happened between you two and the location of the Philosopher's stone.”

Harry thought hard for a minute. He really did not trust this man the gleam in his eye was similar to his uncle's when he had thought up a particularly nasty punishment for when Harry displeased him,

“Well sir, I was going back to my house when Professor Quirrell grabbed me and pulled me in to a classroom. Then he started to rant about that stone you just said and I told him I did not know what he was talking about. Then he threatened to hurt me and kill me if I did not give it to him. A voice came out of his head and started to speak. It was Vol.. I mean You-Know-Who.....” 

Dumbledore smiled benevolently at the boy,

"Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

“Ok. Um well, he started to ask questions about the stone and then told Quirrell to kill me. He tried to touch me but his hands but he got burnt and the he cursed me but it back fired and he burnt up instead of me. Just before I passed out I saw some thing go through the ceiling like a ghost. Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"

"No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share... not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time -- and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."

Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt. As the headmaster seemed to be in the mood to tell him things Harry could not pass up the opportunity to try and get some answers from him.

"Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me... things I want to know the truth about...."

Dumbledore sighed a little too falsely in Harry's opinion.

"The truth. It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."

Harry blinked slowly at the older man hiding his disbelief. 

"Well... Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"

Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time.

"Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day... put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older... I know you hate to hear this... when you are ready, you will know."

And Harry knew it would be no good to argue.

"But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"

"Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign... to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person  
marked by something so good."

Deep in Harry's mind came three words, 'Total Bull shit.'


	10. Chapter 10

“Thankyou for answering my questions headmaster.”

“That is alright my boy, still you must be tired and in need of more rest so I shall leave you for the time being. I'm sure your friends will be here soon after they hear that you are awake.”

…............................................................................................................................................................

Harry sighed as Dumbledore left the room and the Matron came back in to check his vitals. As Harry really was tired he quickly fell in to a deep sleep. The spirit of Hogwarts watched the boy asleep in his bed and sent a tendril of magic in to the boy helping him recover from his latest trial. It had reported the goings on to the Powers-That-Be and they had been pleased. The first test had been completed. The boy had been touched by both Dark and Light magic and they were seeping in to his soul making him a good vessel for what was to come.

The next day Draco had come to see him after Madam Pomfrey had done another check up on him and declared him well enough for guests. Harry had finally calmed Draco down after the boy had had hysterics, which Harry had to remind the blond were unfitting for a Malfoy to have. The other boy had given him a glare but had pulled himself together and had not left Harry's side until the Matron had threatened him with a banning from the infirmary until Harry was recovered if he did not leave that instant. Granger and Weasley had also visited but Harry had fained sleep until they had left muttering under their breaths.

…............................................................................................................................................................

Harry made his way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night. He had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving him one last check up, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colours of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's  
winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table. When Harry walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. He took his seat next to Draco.

Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.

"Another year gone!!And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a  
little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts....Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the  
points stand thus: In fourth place, Griffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy- two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a funny sight. Even Snape's usual evil glare seemed to have lightened considerably,

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore.

Harry had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. As Harry had predicted He and Draco were top of the year. Hermione had throw a tantrum accusing them of cheating with Ron coming out one of the middle with no distinctions. 

And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Flint sadly); Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Berttie Bott's Every Flavour Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.

It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.

 

It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, still moustached, still looking furious at the nerve of Harry, carrying an lizard around his neck in a station full of ordinary people. Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley,looking terrified and furious at the very sight of Harry.

Harry hung back for a last word with Draco.

"See you over the summer, then. My father will make sure you are allowed to come."

"Hope you have -- er -- a good holiday,"

Pansy looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasantly muggle, all the things she had been told about them had been true.

"Oh, I will. They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer....".

'Maybe he could get away with no broken bones this summer.


End file.
